


Intruder

by lisac1965



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisac1965/pseuds/lisac1965
Summary: Bulma finally has the house all to herself. Or, does she?Written for TPTH April Mature BVDN 2019. Six prompts, 300 words, 40 minutes each. Theme, Food.





	Intruder

 

**Delectable:**

Alone at last!

 

It had been a long time since Bulma had the whole house to herself. Trunks was hanging out with Goten, Bulla was spending the night with Pan, Vegeta was out training (of course), and her parents had long since moved away.

 

As much as Bulma loved the little moments she and Vegeta shared, nothing beat sprawling on the couch with a glass of wine and some delectable chocolates while watching a chick-flick without having to endure the Prince of All Saiyans making snide remarks every five minutes. It was heaven.

 

About halfway through the movie, Bulma thought she heard a sound in the kitchen. “Vegeta?” she called, but no one answered.

 

She was about to get up and investigate when the lights went out.

 

It was night and the curtains were all closed, so it was quite dark, making it difficult for her to see. She did, however, notice the city lights seeping through and realized that this wasn’t a blackout. The power was cut only in her house.

 

“Vegeta?” she called again, but there was still no answer.

 

Once her eyes adjusted, she trudged to the door leading to the kitchen when she thought she saw something move.

 

She screamed for her husband one last time, but the figure standing before her only snickered.

 

What was she going to do, now?

 

**A Tiny Bite:**

_ “Vegetaaaaaa!” _

 

“Stop wasting your time,” the unwelcome visitor hissed. “I know for a  _ fact _ that your husband isn’t here.  _ No one’s _ here. You’re  _ alone!” _

 

“Wha- what do you want from me?” Bulma stammered. “I have money. I’ll give you anything you want. Just please don’t hurt me.”

 

The intruder cackled. “Oh, I wasn’t thinking of money,” he said. “In fact,” he slowly approached her, “I was thinking of something a bit more valuable.”

 

“Please,” she begged as she backed away, “please, stay away from me.”

 

“Really?” he sneered, “I don’t see you running.”

 

Ugh, did he  _ really _ expect her to run when she can barely see?

 

She took the hint anyway and made a dash in the opposite direction, only to be intercepted by him. She turned the other way, but he grabbed her from behind, tearing her button down halter open and using it to bind her hands behind her.

 

He snickered in her ear as he fondled her bosom, all the while with her struggling to break free of her bindings.

 

“You’re a monster,” Bulma accused.

 

“Oh, I’m just getting started,” he said before quickly untying her scarff and blindfolding her. 

 

She kept struggling, but it was no use. Blind and bound, she was completely at his mercy.

 

“On your knees,” he hissed, and she obliged.

 

She could sense him moving around her, thought she heard the rustling of fabric. As she tried to mentally prepare herself for what he was going to do to her, she was startled by the sensation of hot flesh brushing her lips.

 

“Want to take a tiny little bite of me?”

 

**Guilty Pleasure:**

When she opened her mouth to protest, he grabbed her by her hair and shoved his hardened length into her mouth, thrusting yet careful not to choke her.

 

He soon managed a more steady pace as she sucked, him keeping her in time by the hair.

 

“Ah, yes,” he hissed. “I knew you would enjoy this. So, would you like me to come in your mouth?”

 

She grunted to remind him she couldn’t speak with his appendage in her mouth. 

 

“I take that as a ‘yes,’” he said. “But, don’t worry. I can do both.”

 

_ Of course, you can. Please! _

 

**Drizzle:**

The product of his release drizzled down her chin and dripped onto her now bare breasts. The man proceeded to smear it all down her front like finger paint as he chuckled.

 

“Not putting up such a fight now, are you,” he said. “Admit it. You enjoyed that.”

 

“Bastard,” she hissed.

 

“Oh, I’m just getting started,” he told her. "And I doubt you wouldn’t want me to reciprocate. You want me to eat you out, don’t you?”

 

_ Hell, yes! _

 

"I want you to leave me alone,” she said halfheartedly, and he could hear it.

 

“Tell you what,” he said. “I’ll untie your hands, but the blindfold stays on. Wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

 

Bulma took a deep breath before nodding. Soon, her wrists were free, and he placed his hand on her shoulder, guiding her to lay down on the floor and role over on her back.

 

He moved around her once again, silently taunting her. His footfalls and the vibrations in the floor indicated where he was, yet her heart hammered, anticipating what he might do next, especially since he untied her hands for it saying he didn’t want to hurt her.

 

She gasped when her shorts were suddenly torn off, followed by her panties.

 

Before she could take a breath, she was hoisted up by her legs.

 

**Perfect Presentation:**

Her legs were thrown over his shoulders and he held her by the waist, his breath on her apex. His tongue grazed it slowly, eliciting a gasp from her. 

 

Her hips twitched as he feasted on her. She wasn’t quite used to this position, but it was exciting, nonetheless. She placed her hands on the floor to anchor herself as pleasure took over. The rush of blood further heightened the experience. The euphoria lessened the awkwardness of the position. She cried out in pleasure as he pilleged her. It was heaven.

 

He managed to keep her from falling as she came before easing her back down to the floor.

 

Gods, that was  _ perfect! _

 

As she descended from the rush, her intruder lifted her up and positioned her face first on the couch.

 

“Here’s where I prove I can still come inside you,” he growled. 

 

“Do your worst,” she hissed.

 

He plunged into her without missing a beat. His thrusts were hard and merciless, just the way she liked it.

 

“Yes!” she howled before her head was yanked back by the hair.

 

“You’re enjoying this too much, woman,” he ground out as he continued his assault on her.

 

“I’m not the only one, buddy!” she declared.

 

**Taste:**

Bulma shook violently as she came and fell limp on the couch as her assailant followed. She scrambled to a sitting position and removed her blindfold as he flopped next to her. It took a few minutes for them to catch their breath.

 

“Well, that was fun,” Bulma quipped.

 

“Your acting was terrible,” Vegeta said as he picked up Bulma’s wine off the end table and guzzled it.

 

_ “You’re _ terrible,” Bulma giggled as she slapped him on the arm. “In fact, you had me a little scared until I heard your voice. Cutting the power was a nice touch.”

 

“Should I turn the power back on now?” Vegeta asked.

 

“Not yet,” Bulma said as she leaned in and kissed him, tasting wine and her own essence. He pulled her close, kissing her deeper.

 

“So,” she said as she snuggled him, “what would you like to do next time?”

 

“I have no idea.”

 

“Aw, come on,” she whined. “The intruder fantasy was my idea. Don’t tell me you don’t have anything in mind.”

 

Vegeta though for a moment. 

 

“Well,” he mused, “Maybe it’s time you dominated  _ me _ for once.”

 

“As strong as you are-”

 

“Invent something.”

 

Bulma was silent for a moment. It wasn’t the first time he’d shown interest in being the sub.

 

“I think I could do that,” she said finally. “But, be warned, I won’t go easy on you.”

 

“Oh,” he said with a sly smile, “I’m counting on it.”

 


End file.
